


Model 3

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants a new car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model 3

“Why do you need me to stand in line for this car? You’ve got cars galore! You even have a Tesla,” Pepper said to Tony as he mumbled something.

“I want one.”

“Why?”

“It’s a more affordable electric car… it’s the future. It almost drives itself.”

“You already have a Tesla that does those things.” She sighed, knowing that she was going to lose this fight but she was going to make him explain why. 

“You don’t understand. Pepper, I want it because it’s new and because I don’t have one yet.”

She sighed and went to order the car.


End file.
